


dead ends

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my 100-word drabble challenge.</p><p>[drabble, nineteen: Sherlock Holmes meets Hannibal Lecter.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead ends

"Hannibal Lecter." He holds out a hand, and Sherlock bristles under the assessing gaze. "I’ve heard much about you, Sherlock."

"I'm afraid I can’t say the same of you, _Doctor_ ,” he retorts, barest hints of acerbity in the title, and ignores the carefully controlled look of surprise.

Honestly, he's seen better from Mycroft.

Sherlock's coat flares around him as he turns - he is not incapable of theatrics, after all - and feels vindictive satisfaction when the psychologist is barred from following him into the crime scene.

“And please, don’t call me Sherlock," he adds carelessly without looking back. "Holmes will do."

**Author's Note:**

> (Or, consulting detective meets consulting cannibal, and is Not Impressed, although author has no idea why they're meeting in the first place.)


End file.
